The invention relates to transformers and more particularly, to transformers having a stacked core and methods of making the same with reduced waste.
A stacked transformer core is comprised of thin metallic laminate plates, such as grain oriented silicon steel. This type of material is used because the grain of the steel may be groomed in certain directions to reduce the magnetic field loss. The plates are stacked on top of each other to form a plurality of layers. A stacked core is typically rectangular in shape and can have a rectangular or cruciform cross-section. A front view of a conventional three leg stacked core 10 for a three phase transformer is shown in FIG. 1. The core 10 comprises an upper yoke 12, a lower yoke 14, an inner leg 16, and first and second outer legs 18, 20. A pair of windows 22 are disposed between the inner leg 16 and the first and second outer legs 18, 20, respectively. Wire coils (not shown) are mounted to the inner leg 16 and the first and second outer legs 18, 20, respectively.
The upper yoke 12 comprises a stack of plates 24, the lower yoke 14 comprises a stack of steel plates 26, the first outer leg 18 comprises a stack of plates 28 and the second outer leg 20 comprises a stack of plates 30. The plates 24, 26 of the upper and lower yokes 12, 14 have opposing ends that form joints with opposing ends of the plates 28, 30 of the first and second outer legs 18, 20, respectively. A V-shaped upper notch 32 is formed in each of the plates 24 of the upper yoke 12 and a V-shaped lower notch 36 is formed in each of the plates 26 of the lower yoke 14. The upper notches 32 form an upper groove 38 in the upper yoke 12, while the lower notches 36 form a lower groove 40 in the lower yoke 14. The size of the individual plates 24-30 vary depending on the stacking technique used to assemble the core 10.
The inner leg 16 comprises a stack of plates 42. Each of the plates 42 has an upper tined end 42a formed by a pair of miter cuts and a lower tined end 42b formed by a pair of miter cuts. The upper and lower tined ends 42a, b of the plates 42 provide the inner leg 16 with upper and lower tined ends 16a, b, which are adapted for receipt in the upper and lower grooves 38, 40 of the upper and lower yokes 12, 14, respectively.
The manufacture of the conventional core 10 described above results in a significant amount of steel being cut away and discarded. For example, during the manufacture of the inner leg 16, four pieces of steel must be cut away from each plate 42 to provide the plate 42 with tined ends. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a stacked transformer core and a method of making the same that reduces the amount of steel that is discarded and, thus, wasted. The present invention is directed to such a transformer core and method.